tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Murder One
Category:Programs | image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = ABC | seasons = 2 | number of episodes = 41 | production company = Steven Bochco Productions 20th Century Fox Television | executive producers = Steven Bochco; Charles H. Eglee; Michael Fresco; William M. Finkelstein | producers = Marc Buckland; Geoffrey Neigher; Doug Palau; Chad Savage; Gigi Coello-Bannon; Joe Ann Fogle; Ann Donahue; Nick Harding | principal cast = Daniel Benzali; Anthony LaPaglia; Mary McCormack; Michael Hayden; J.C. MacKenzie; Grace Phillips; D.B. Woodside; John Fleck; Vanessa Williams; Patricia Clarkson; Barbara Bosson; Gregory Itzin; Dylan Baker; Kevin Tighe; Stanley Tucci; Jason Gedrick; Ralph Waite | 1st = September 19th, 1995 | last = May 29th, 1997 }} Murder One is an American television series of the legal drama subgenre. It was produced by Steven Bochco and Charles H. Eglee for Steven Bochco Productions and 20th Century Fox Television. It ran for two seasons on ABC on Thursday evenings at 10:00 pm EST from 1995 to 1997, spanning a total of forty-one episodes. Murder One distinguished itself from other legal dramas in that an entire season of the series revolved around a single courtroom trial. The show starred Daniel Benzali, Mary McCormack, Michael Hayden, J.C. MacKenzie, Grace Phillips, John Fleck, Vanessa Williams, Patricia Clarkson, Barbara Bosson, Gregory Itzin, Dylan Baker, Kevin Tighe, Stanley Tucci and Jason Gedrick. Season two of the series added actors Anthony LaPaglia, D.B. Woodside and Ralph Waite to it's main cast. Episodes Season One Season Two Notes & Trivia * The title of the series is a legal term, which refers to a degree of homicide called First Degree Murder. This is the willful and premeditated act of taking another life. Felony Murder, which is the act of accidentally killing someone while in the process of committing a different crime is also commonly charged as First Degree Murder in the United States. * Actor Daniel Benzali, who played the main character of Tedd Hoffman in season one, left the series after the first season. He was replaced by Anthony LaPaglia, who played the role of Jimmy Wyler. * The last eight episodes of season two, beginning in January, 1997 aired two episodes per night. * Murder One received two Emmy awards at the 1997 Primetime Emmy Awards for the categories of Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series (Pruitt Taylor Vince) and Outstanding Individual Achievement in Art Direction for a Series. It was also nominated for the categories of Outstanding Individual Achievement in Cinematography for a Series and Outstanding Individual Achievement in Directing for a Drama Series. Home video All episodes of Murder One have been released to DVD by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment in two collections separated by season. The first season was released on February 8th, 2005. Season two was released on November 15th, 2005. * Murder One: The Complete First Season * Murder One: The Complete Second Season See also External Links ---- Category: /Miscellaneous Category:ABC Category:Steven Bochco Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:1990s/Programs Category:1995/Premieres Category:1997/Cancellations Category:Richard Cummings, Jr.